


Child of Revolution

by Merfilly



Category: HEINLEIN Robert A. - Works
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of a girl who grew into a Time Corps Agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of Revolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



There had been a skinny little girl, stirred up by the talk of change and revolution. She had given herself over to a concept of freedom that came in violence and bloodshed.

There was a matron, mature and strong in the knowledge that she had a legacy. That legacy could be precocious, as all children, and then grandchildren, could be, but it existed.

There was a woman, strong and vital, learning a new trade, and saving whole timelines while falling in love with living all over again.

There was Hazel who was sometimes Gwen, and she was many things to many people. At the core of it all, though, she was and ever would be that child of the revolution.


End file.
